Efficiently harvesting incident light is of utmost importance in the field of solar energy. The conventional method of light concentration, however, requires accurate alignment or tracking systems to maintain proper orientation of the optical axis of the lens or mirror(s) optical elements with respect to the illumination angle of the incident direct sunlight. The larger the effective concentration ratio the more critical the angle alignment. The need exists for a method and an apparatus capable of high degree of light concentration while maintaining high degree of alignment with the Sun.